


You are a terrible liar

by Yellowwaste



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowwaste/pseuds/Yellowwaste
Summary: 警告：剧毒黄色废料，橙红色级OOC预警，半强制，Double Penetration，爽就完了，作者人怂怕事，要命要脸，仅供走链接的私下小范围阅读，请不小心搜到的路人自行避雷（啊？你问为什么怂还写？当然是因为色胆包天啊！）





	You are a terrible liar

Vergil醒来是因为某种窸窣的声响，他睁开沉重干涩的眼皮，看到自己细软的银白色头发和铅灰色的床单。窗外续满雨水的云层坠在天穹的顶端，四下里不见阳光，陌生的房间昏暗静滞。

此时自己身上的伤口已完全愈合，只是透支的魔力让他觉得非常非常疲惫。Vergil把散落在眼前的头发向后梳开，撑起身体，然后看到了吵醒自己的罪魁祸首们。

在离自己不远的地板上，一个身穿蓝色大衣，拉下兜帽，无法看到面容的陌生男人正压在Dante的身上和他………亲吻？

Vergil下意识的去够阎魔刀，但指尖只碰触到干燥的风衣和空荡荡的床单，他的目光掠过男人弯曲的腰腹，自己的武器正别在那里。

他强压下瞬间在自己身体里爆炸开来的愤怒和惊讶，弓身起跳的同时，贝奥武夫覆盖上他的双手和双脚。然而对面似乎早已所有感知，并且动作更快，斯巴达的长子只依稀看到铺天盖地袭来的蓝色光晕，一下秒就被摁回床垫。

那个陌生男人的背脊上生出一只宛如羽翼的巨爪，光芒流溢的荧蓝色魔力正紧扣着他的身体，无数半透明的蓝色羽毛在空中四下纷飞。

他怒视着那个伏在Dante身上的男人，冷静地思考着自己下一步的对策，此时他无疑正处于劣势，被未知的东西禁锢，毫无武装。不过Vergil并不害怕，从母亲去世的那一天起他就再不曾软弱慌乱过，影响他理智思考的，是对无力的自己的愤怒。

陌生人的注意力并不在斯巴达长子的身上，他依旧吻着身下的年轻半魔，直到他忽然颤抖了一下，猛地抬起身体，两人双唇之间的空气中拉出一条反光的银丝，旋即被手背擦断。

“你他妈的别得寸进尺！”一个和Vergil预想中完全不同的清脆声音从兜帽下传来，那声音如此年轻，透露着羞恼的情绪，“警告过你不许伸舌头！看我不揍死你！”

在Dante不怀好意的欢快笑声中，Vergil皱眉。

兜帽被年纪稍小的斯巴达之子伸手扯掉，那个刚刚疑似在强吻自己胞弟的偷刀贼露出了他的面容，那是个——Vergil不悦的意识到——那是个面容非常端正的青年，一头乱蓬蓬的银白色短发，眉峰长而温和，在疏密有致的睫毛下，是一双剔透的蓝绿色眼睛，圆润的鼻尖稍显稚气，他不会比自己和Dante大出两三岁。

“嗯？你醒了。”那个陌生人抬眼看向自己，欣慰而短促的笑一下，又低头没好气地瞪了Dante一眼，从对方的身上退开站起来，朝Vergil走去，在整个过程中，他背上延展出来的翼手始终没有放开对斯巴达长子的钳制。

“哦，嗨，老哥，你终于醒了。你再不醒就要错过派对了。”Dante神色轻松的也跟着站了起来，象牙白和黑檀木就别在他的腰间，叛逆也放在伸手可及的地方。

“这到底是怎么一回事。”Vergil竭力控制着自己的情绪，努力不去对两个敌人的行为做出任何反应，是的，现在Dante也是敌人，他不清楚他们的目的。

“嗯，我可以解释，但前提是，如果我放开你，你不攻击我。”青年歪着脑袋，微微蹙眉，他缓缓在床垫边跪下来，无惧半魔可以杀人的冰冷目光，把阎魔刀还了回去。

“整件事都很离奇，我也说不清，但是我……我不是什么坏人。”他把目光移向一侧，似乎是在斟酌着话语。Vergil觉得这个青年很奇怪，他说话的语气不急不缓，对自己讲话的语调也很古怪，从没有一个人用这种方式对他讲话，像在浓蓝色的高空中缓缓行进的风。顷刻间，禁锢他的翼手不见了，包裹全身的温暖魔力消失的瞬间，他莫名觉得有点寒冷。

****+++++++++++++++++++++** **

Nero醒来的时候觉得非常温暖，柔软干燥的被褥下Dante和Vergil挤在床垫上从两侧将他包夹。冬季的朝阳尚未升起，天空却渐次明晰，透过薄薄的窗帘洒下灰蓝的光。两位半魔还沉睡着，呼吸均匀平缓，倦意酣郁。Nero悄悄挣脱出两个人手臂，从床垫上（更早之前他的卧室里就没有床了）爬起来去找水喝。

他踩着拖鞋，捡起散落在地板上的衣服套在身上，身体带着一夜性爱后的愉悦和舒畅。昨晚他们来了一次久违的三人性爱，过程温柔而冗长，就连被两人一同贯穿的痛楚都是带着懒洋洋的暖意，那酥痒充满诱惑的触感还残留在他的双腿之间。

Nero打了个哈欠，抓着头发，走下楼梯，透过窗缝渗进的寒气让他不由得环抱起双臂，去厨房的途中他随手拿起搭在沙发靠背上的红色外套披在肩上。Nero走进厨房倒了杯水全部喝掉，此时挂在墙上的钟表的时针正恪尽职守的朝着七的位置靠近。年轻人把水杯洗净扣回杯架，思索着等下的早餐。他打开冰箱查看剩余的食材，余光中Nero瞥到在距离自己头顶不足四英尺的半空中悬浮的一朵金色的雏菊。

历经风浪的斯巴达后裔关上冰箱门直起身体，歪头眯缝起眼睛，端详着悬浮在空中的六瓣花朵。然后他像每一位好奇心旺盛，且无所畏惧的二十二岁恶魔猎人一样，伸长手臂，用左手的指尖轻轻碰触了一下那发着温柔光芒的花瓣。

指腹之下只有空气，但那花朵却如同有所感应一般，从花蕊中心迸射出耀眼的白光，Nero侧头用手护住双眼，当利刃一样穿透眼皮的刺目光照消失之后，他谨慎地再睁开，发现自己站在一个片狼藉的事务所中，穿着平日工作时的服装，腰带上的枪套却空无一物。

等Nero镇定下来，并搞清这一切并非梦境，自己是确确实实跳跃了时空，回到了过去的卡普雷特的时候，空中的六瓣花只剩下五片花瓣了——顺便说下，他差不多猜出那是一个类似沙漏计时器一样的东西。

此时的天空被重重蜷缩的云层遮蔽，鸽灰色的黯淡天壁将大地都涂的一片阴沉，透过窗户，可以看到赫然耸立的一座高塔，就像Vergil和Dante向自己所描述的那样诡异。

Nero叹了口气，他已经知道自己要去哪了。

****+++++++++++++++++++++** **

****

“说。你到底是谁。”Vergil居高临下的质问道，脚上暗暗施力，鞋底陷进了陌生人的衣襟。

Nero吃痛的蹙眉，斜着眼睛看了看贴在自己脸上的阎魔刀，不自觉地用上了平日里教训自己父亲时特有的口吻，清了清嗓子，“刚刚咱们说好的不许攻击我。”

“哇，如果我是你可不会这么做，老哥，至少不是现在。”Dante抱着双臂，一副看好戏的神情。

斯巴达的长子将阎魔刀的利刃指向自己的手足。

“Dante，解释。”

“你想知道什么？”对方不为所动地歪歪头，语调中有某种古怪的，压抑着的笑意，“我也不知道他叫什么。不过我知道这里是我的事务所，还有，是他救了你。至于咱们怎么来的，这就得问他了，他拿着你的阎魔刀挥了两下，拉着我一跳，咱们就到这里了。”

“……次元斩……你——”一种古怪的感觉在Vergil的身体里升腾，他警觉地调回视线，但是已经来不及了。

两只荧蓝色的翼手从陌生人的背脊上长出，一只摁着他倒回床垫，一只则熟稔的抢回了阎魔刀。

“我没有恶意，但是我现在真的很赶时间。”

Vergil瞪着蹲在自己眼前的青年，对方把目光投向空中，好像再查看一个只有自己才可目视的钟表。

“我本来不应该出现你们面前的，但是……”但是当看着你摔下去的时候，身体先于大脑行动了。Nero猛地闭上嘴巴，又鼓着面颊吐出了口气，无可奈何地摇摇头。他有点埋怨地瞪了一眼身旁的Dante，“如果不是被你发现，就不会有这些事了！”

“什么？！”这次轮到Dante真心实意的不高兴了，“一手拿着阎魔刀，一只胳膊夹着别人的兄长，鬼鬼祟祟，到处探头探脑可是你。”

“因为我本来……我说了，我只是想要帮忙。”Nero烦躁地用手抓乱了毛茸茸的银白色头发，他向Vergil投去长长的警告的一瞥，然后再一次把阎魔刀还给了对方，收回了翼手，“你们也太多疑了。”

“是啊，但事实证明，主动帮忙的家伙一向没安什么好心。”Dante反唇相讥。

“我他妈的把自己的魔力分给你，结果你就是这样表示感谢？”Nero拉下脸，冷冷地说。

Vergil脱身的那一刻重新站起来，他戒备的退后了几步，但在对方的提及魔力的话语触动了他，双眼投出的审视目光在Dante和这个陌生人的脸上逡巡。

“你们刚刚…”他思索着开口了。

“魔力可以通过体液摄取。”Nero抬头看着站起来的两位双子，他大大咧咧的盘腿坐在床垫上，手掌撑着膝盖，“本来我提议是喝我的血，这样更快。”

“上来就喝刚刚见面的人的鲜血，那可不一点也不绅士。”Dante装模作样地歪歪头，银灰色的眼睛闪动着光芒。

“你他妈的伸舌头进来也一点都不绅士！”青年想起刚刚发生的事情，恼火的情绪又涌了上来，他强迫自己深呼吸了几下，平复了心情。

“你的担心是多余的，我……我只是个普通的高阶恶魔而已。我的血很干净。”

Nero抬起头，诚恳地看向自己年轻的父亲和叔叔，暗自思忖，可能这就是为什么自己会被送回来的原因，再没有比这更光怪陆离的事情了。就像姬莉叶一直相信的所谓的转世一样，她相信跨越时间，跨越生死，在一个陌生人的身上发现自己丢失的另一半灵魂，不论是第一次，还是第三次，或是更多，命运指引他们的生命交织在一起。现在自己跨越了时间，回来了过去，现在的Dante和Vergil不过十九岁左右，而他们的未来已经写好了，站在自己二十二岁的坐标看去，他们的前半生已经在绵密的乌云之下一字一句地写好了，不可更改。他们的孤独和磨难，所有的痛楚和绝望，不论自己如何诅咒当下，说出任何话语，都无法真正的拯救他们，如果这也是命运的意志，他愿意为此冒险。

Nero摘掉自己的手套和左腕上的手链，小心的放进衣兜，朝斯巴达的双生子伸出左手，“你们还有重要的事情需要去解决不是吗。”他把目光转向Vergil，“你的灵魂在嘶吼什么？需要更多的力量吧，那么来拿吧。”

****+++++++++++++++++++++** **

这一次，Vergil和Dante对视的神色不似往常那种的疏离敌视，而是带着一种只属于双生子之间才有的心照不宣的默契。

他们两人分别跪在Nero的两边，Dante抓过对方的左手腕，Vergil去摸右腕的时候被躲开了。

“这个不行，它不是真的。”Nero解释着扯开自己的衣领，露出一截热乎乎的脖颈，“你咬这里。”

“嘿！这可是偏心。”Dante挑眉吹了声口哨，忿忿不平地指出。

“闭嘴喝你的去。”青年没好气地说，板起的面孔上蔓出一片潮红。

两个半魔没等Nero再次催促，就用力的咬了下去。牙齿刺穿皮肉，低低的闷哼和吮吸的声音在寂静的房间中被夸张的放大，但是两个年轻的半魔都没有在听。这个陌生人的血的味道非常……非常的美妙，无限趋近于人类的那种甘甜中，带着与他们自身血脉相同的某种东西，现在Vergil和Dante终于明白那种古怪的感觉是什么了。

伴随着血液一同涌入的魔力与两人的却截然不同，那纯粹的魔力也是温热的，隐藏在血的温度中让他们一开始没能察觉，等意识到的时候，已经开始有了明显的饱腹感。

Nero觉得手腕和脖颈很疼，两人湿热的舌头持续碰触着伤口，榨取更多的血液和魔力，这是项非常消耗体力和疼痛的事情，但在他养成习惯后也就不觉得太过难受。所以Nero放纵年轻的Dante和Vergil从自己这里过量的摄取着魔力和血液。头顶上悬浮的倒计时还剩下3片花瓣，他心不在焉地想，应该没有其他什么好担心的了，等下自己只要找个借口离开就可以了。

“喂！见鬼！够了！”当Nero低头看到自己消失的右臂时，才隐隐察觉出两人的意图，警告的呵斥了一声，试图甩开他们。

“你们他妈的住手！别得寸进尺！”

但是斯巴达的双生子没给他挣脱的机会。他们咬着Nero的手腕和脖颈，一同将他按倒在床垫上。直到确定Nero再凝聚不起力量挣扎以后，他们才谨慎地放开，Dante注视着他手腕上的伤口用一种肉眼可见的缓慢速度愈合。

“你们两个混——”青年的诅咒没有骂完，套着刀鞘的阎魔刀携着风声直接抽上他的额头。

“操！”

耳鸣塞满了Nero的脑子，他只觉得自己的头盖骨要裂了，那种跃动的疼痛翻搅着他的神经，视野的边缘一阵一阵发暗。但是Vergil的攻击还没有结束，由贝奥武夫的手甲包裹住的右拳直直地撞上他的肚子。

“啊——”

“第一下是为了你刚刚攻击了我两次。”斯巴达的长子理直气壮地说道，“这下是为了你随拿走我的阎魔刀。”

Nero哆嗦着弓起身体，痛苦地将双膝蜷缩起来，这回他的所有内脏都在位移。

他想要呼吸，需要氧气来缓解一下痛楚和惊讶的情绪，这时Dante的虎口不偏不倚地卡上他的喉咙，掐着他把脸转向自己，黑檀木的枪托磕上Nero的下巴，他的口腔里霎时充满了铁锈的味道。

“这是报你见面时把我砸进墙里的仇。”Dante满意地点点头。

Nero觉得自己至少昏迷了一秒，但持续的钝痛又把他的神智拖回现实。

“操你们的，你们这两个小心眼的混蛋！”他勉强咽下口中的血水，急促的喘息着，把渗出冷汗的额头在床单上擦了擦。

“你的右手怎么了？”Dante收起黑檀木，爬近青年奇怪的问，仿佛刚刚什么事都没有发生过一样。

“关你屁事。”Nero喘息了一下，睁开眼睛，整个屋顶在疯狂的旋转，涌起一阵恶心，于是连忙又把眼睛闭上，他伸手胡乱推了Dante一下，想让他离自己远点。

“我可不喜欢这么不领情的家伙。”男孩用和Dante一样的嗓音冷冷的说，听起来那么熟悉的，却又如此陌生。这单词像是金属丝扭曲而成的，尖锐的一头戳进皮肤，让Nero的指尖感到一阵冰冷的钝痛。

“告诉我你叫什么。”Vergil解除了贝奥武夫也靠过来，阎魔刀的鞘身抵上Nero的喉结，这一次他用上了威胁的语气。

出众的自愈能力让那三个微不足道的撞击带来的疼痛很快消失，Nero下垂的睫毛中，透出一点蓝绿的色彩，表情像是什么东西扎进了身体，不禁皱起五官。

“下次咱们再见面的时候，我在告诉你。”他抱着残肢尽可能的缩小自己的身体，失血和此刻匮乏的魔力让他非常的困倦和疲惫，“你们不是还有其他事情要做，既然魔力恢复了，就快走吧。”

“那你呢？”Dante忽然问。

“让我在你这里睡会儿就行。”说不定再一睁眼，我就回去了，Nero心存侥幸的想，他拨开Vergil的阎魔刀，拉下兜帽背过身缩起身体。

但是两个年轻的双生子没有离开，他们皱起了眉头，

“为什么你……”为什么你尝起来那么像我们，不过这句话被体内涌起的一股燥热剪段，Vergil有些惊诧的瞪向躺在那里的青年，“你的血里有什么东西！？”

“我的魔力，”Nero把左手枕在头下，用一种近乎呓语的含糊嗓音满不在乎地说道，“如果你们觉得热那很正常，正好去杀点恶魔发泄掉就好了。”

“听起来不错。”Dante用对这个建议完全不感兴趣的语调干巴巴的说，他觉得自己的内脏和小腹要烧着了。

他注意到自己的兄长也同样没有动，他们的目光交汇在一起，但丁忽然绽出一个笑容来。

“毫无疑问，你有些有趣的计划，对吧Vergil？”

“你算是说对了。 ”Vergil微微颔首，视线重回在Nero的身上。

操，你们那点见鬼的默契都他妈的拿来对付我了，是吧！

这是被四只手牢牢按住时，Nero脑子唯一的想法。

他费劲地扭过头，瞪大了眼睛，虽然只是想到眼前这两个孤独而又锋芒毕露的男孩们的未来，他什么都愿意做，他什么都可以做。但是他的“那个什么都可以”里面并不包括跟这两个年轻的半魔上床！！

“不行！放开我！”Nero曲起腿作势去踢Vergil，Dante从一旁握着他的靴子，轻松的把人拽到自己的身下的同时已经褪下了他左脚上的靴子。

妈的，你们两个脱人衣服的本事到从前就挺厉害啊！？Nero恼火地想着，一边徒劳地夹紧胳膊不让Vergil脱自己的上衣。

斯巴达长子的耐心耗尽，直接将碍事的上衣扯裂，露出淤青正在缓缓消退的腹部，可以看到那里的结实肌肉正用力绷紧。

“我操！我的衣服！别他妈撕了！”Nero心疼的看着那件自己穿了好多年不舍得换掉的外衣。

双生子发出一声从鼻腔里挤出的轻蔑低哼，他们拽着Nero的后领和左臂，将他提成跪立的姿势。

对于Nero来说，这就有点过了，虽然知道这是过去的Dante和Vergil，但并不表示，他可以毫无心理障碍的跟年轻时的两人做这种事情。对于他们彼此，还只是刚刚见面的陌生人！这越过了他羞耻和道德的底线，可是……看着两人的脸庞，Nero又怎么也狠不下心来彻底拒绝，他咬牙放弃了抵抗。

年轻的Dante和Vergil拉开自己的裤子，露出Nero所熟悉的性器，不由分说的摁着青年的后脑勺靠过来。

Nero别无选择的被按着头，顺从地张嘴为他们口交。然而每次他刚刚含进一个阴茎没有几秒钟的时间，就被拽着头发吐出来换了另一根，每一次都被捅得极深，次次撞上他的喉咙，Nero干呕着，呛咳着，几乎窒息，生理性的泪水浸透了睫毛。

他以前从没有被这么对待过，每次当他吮吸着Dante的粗大性器，试图给对方一个深喉的时候，年长的半魔总是在他发出干呕的那一刻抚摸着疼痛的喉咙，把性器退出来。

现在这两个年轻的Dante和Vergil像是在互相较着劲，看谁能把自己的阴茎捅进他喉咙更深的地方一样。然而很快这对双子就失去了断断续续操干Nero的唇舌的兴趣，他们压着他用口水将两根挺立的性器完全浸湿后，脱下了他蓝色的风衣和工人裤。

Nero任由他们摆弄，抬眼看了一眼悬空的倒计时。

“你们谁先来。”他认命地叹息了一下，把头摆向一侧，有些羞怯的合拢双腿，把自己疲软的性器藏在身体和两条腿之间，“我时间不多了。”

他看见双生子对视时互不相让的眼神，再忍不住地嗤笑出来。

“你们就这么瞪下去，我也挺高兴，至少我什么都不用做了，你们——”

Nero的话被截在这里，两个年轻的半魔同时把他扑倒。

****+++++++++++++++++++++** **

Vergil觉得这个陌生人的后穴就像是专门用来给自己操干用的，又湿又热，里面布满褶皱的内壁摩擦挤压着自己的阴茎，舒服得难以形容。他粗重地呼吸着，用一种张弛有度的方式操弄着对方。

从被粗暴进入的那一刻，Nero就始终保持着安静忍耐着疼痛，只是血管都在额头上暴起，几乎将牙齿咬碎。

用血和口水粗粗润滑的穴口并不能一下就接纳Vergil的性器，Nero感觉到自己身上最为柔软地方被生生的撕裂，随着对方的深入，尖锐疼痛从尾椎骨直冲脑仁，他的身体仿佛就要这样被劈成两半。

Nero努力呼吸放松后穴，试图减轻痛苦。斯巴达的血脉适时地愈合了伤口，熟稔性爱的身体用最快的速度适应了对方的性器。

粗硬的阴茎翻搅着柔暖的内壁，拖拽着穴口附近的软肉，那种说不出来的快感随着Vergil的动作缓缓浮出痛苦的水面，变得愈发清晰。

没能抢得第一的Dante正抱着青年的身体，不快地一手掐着对方柔软的臀肉，一手用力地揉捏着挺立的乳首。

朦胧的快意与混沌的疼痛冲刷着Nero皮肤下的每根神经的末梢。他微微蹙眉，看到年轻的Vergil那张极为冷质的面孔浮现出浅浅的血色，因快感而不自禁攒起的眉头和绷紧的嘴角显露出一种难以言喻的稚嫩，细密的汗珠贴服在他的额头与鬓角上，他那透明的银白色的眼睛是冻结的海洋，欲望的浪潮一层层的铺叠而来，锐利而生动，美的像一道经年不愈的伤口。

Vergil忽然加快了抽插的节奏与力度，这一下一下深入又凶狠的顶弄，正好次次擦过后穴中最敏感的那处。

Nero忽然发出一声带着哭腔的破碎呻吟，蹙着眉把脸扭向一旁，浓密的浅银色睫毛被汗水打湿，呈现出深灰的色泽，一缕一缕黏在一起，让那双玻璃似的湖绿色眼睛看起来大得出奇。

“声音真不错，刚刚一直不出声太浪费了。”稍稍嫌长的刘海滑下年轻半魔的额头，就连一闪而过的坏笑的样子都好像Dante。

Nero的叫声像是终于提醒了他什么似的，Dante一扫刚刚脸上的不快情绪，放下Nero，自己往后扯了扯，他托着对方的下巴，摇动着自己的阴茎甩在青年的脸颊上，仿佛那是用来都逗弄小狗的肉棒。

Nero用手捂住嘴，隔开对方想要捅进自己嗓子里的性器和呻吟。

“这是为什么？”Dante装出一副被冒犯的神情。

“你给我，呃——他妈的闭嘴。”Nero在顶弄造成的耸动中，露出两排牙齿，恐吓地瞪着他。

Dante用可以掐碎Nero下颚骨的力度扳起他的脸。

“乖狗狗不可以咬人。”他声音含着浅浅的笑意，但那笑容并没有传递到眼底，这让那双银灰色的眼睛像冬日的晨雾一样砭人肌骨。

Nero疼痛地蹙眉，微微喘息了一下，张开嘴。

勃发的性器用力戳刺上湿热的喉咙内壁，Nero喉管痉挛，手足无措地吞咽着分泌出来的口水，不顾一切渴求着空气和呼吸，可Dante的硕大已经将他的口腔堵得满满的。对方伸手揪着他短短的银白色头发，残忍的固定住他的头，故意用于Vergil错开的节奏，在他的唇舌间抽插操干。

“呃——”Nero感到一种不同以往的窒息，发出被噎住的杂乱声响，那双半透明的蓝绿色眼睛续满了泪水。

他双膝簌簌发抖，后穴Vergil的性器每次都大力顶撞在柔然的内壁上，带来痛爽交加的感觉，背脊颤栗弓起，自己阴茎有了勃起的趋势，但是始终没有谁去抚慰它。

快感像汗水一样不知何时遍布了他们三个人的身体，Nero被噎得睁不开眼睛，也不敢睁眼，怕一睁开眼泪就要不停得掉下来，只是隐约听见Dante和Vergil脱下外衣的窸窣声。

在这短暂的缓歇后，两人不约而同加快抽插的速度，Nero全身抽搐，肌肉痉挛，他偷偷和着两人的节奏摇摆腰胯和头部，夹紧后穴，上下同时用力吮吸，竭尽所能的用两人最喜欢的力度，榨压着血脉贲张的阴茎。

两位双子的呼吸愈发粗重起来，Nero可以感觉到放在自己身上的手在都在收紧，昭示着即将到来的高潮。他像往常一样努力讨好着两个不断折磨自己的性器，他清楚自己可以做到。

当精液充满后穴的时候，Nero咽下Dante的精液，才发现自己已经丧失了味觉，唇口酸麻，喉咙肿痛。但是，至少右手回来了，他有些哭笑不得想。

“这回欠下的人情还清了。”Dante注意到青年悄悄舒张右手手掌的动作，不禁笑着说。

年轻的Vergil抽出自己的性器，带出混着血丝的白色精液从还在收缩的后穴中挤出，流在床单上。

半魔的呼吸还略微有些急促，他难得用一种放松的姿态坐回床垫，从Dante的手中接过Nero汗湿灼热的身躯。

Dante虽然刚刚发泄过一次，但此刻欲望依旧挺立着，他将Nero翻转过来，让那具结实的身体从中弯折，摆出爬跪的姿势，翘起臀，可以看见饥渴的小嘴正吞吐着白色的精液不住开合，他直接把住青年的胯部，就着湿淋淋淫水和精液的润滑直接挤进温热潮湿的甬道。

Nero觉得屁股里湿漉漉的一片，刚刚停下的胀痛和酸麻一瞬间又毫不设防的重重打了回来，他低叫了一声，直接被对方顶的软倒下去，脸直接埋进床垫。

不同于Vergil的那种自成一种节奏的顶撞，Dante的性器带着一种野性的本能，直截了当的在湿软的甬道内肆意捣弄翻搅。这从未有过的体验让Nero恐慌的向后伸手，掐住对方手臂，想要阻止这犹如暴雨般的粗暴动作。

“Dan，Dante……呃啊——”

名字的主人丝毫没有减缓的迹象，完全不见平日里的体贴温柔。随着莽撞的抽插，痛楚和隐秘的快感也如同愈发高涨，火热阴茎每一次退出时的拖拽，顶入时的冲撞，都被夸张的放大，清晰到让Nero头皮发麻，蠕动收缩的甬道几乎可以说在渴求着粗大阴茎的蹂躏，痛楚都变成了可怖的快感。

Nero的意识有些空茫，这时一双手托起他的下巴，捏开他的嘴，一根带着咸涩腥气的阴茎捅进他的嘴巴，直接抵上舌头。

Vergil……父亲，Nero在咽反射抽动喉咙的时候，默默地叫了一声着对方的名字，口水从无法闭合的嘴角溢出，流到他的下巴上。

这两位熟悉而又陌生的双子用完全不同于记忆中的方式折腾着自己，他们每一下的运动，都像是在插得更深的欲望和惩罚得更狠的念头之间权衡，思考比较着哪个会让他们更加满足。

不知过了多久，Nero的舌尖又一次尝到了精液的味道，他头一次注意到那些粘稠液体的意义。口中的阴茎在还未射完的时候便退了出去，将剩余的白浊全溅在了Nero疏密有致的睫毛和鼻梁上。

深埋在甬道里的那根也停下了动作，他终于找回了呼吸和自己的声音，一种几乎畸形的空虚感在他甬道中萦绕。

Nero抬手迟缓的擦了擦眼睛，抹开脸上的汗水和黏液。

“你们两个混蛋。”他的牙齿都在打颤，闭着眼睛不看他们。他希望两个年轻的半魔可以就这样停下然后离开，他快要受不了了，虽然两人的动作无比粗暴，但是快感和舒爽始终存在，他了解自己的身体，再做下去他就要再无法伪装，彻底屈从了。

然后下一秒，Dante就直接保持着紧密连接的姿势，一只胳膊搂着Nero大腿，一只手搂着他的腰部，在Vergil的帮助下，他们将青年面向自己转了过来。

“我操！你们——啊！”Nero觉得自己的肠子都要被绞断了，疼痛和令人全身毛孔都打开的快感让他再忍不住的尖叫出来。

Vergil这次将Nero汗湿有力的躯体抱入怀中，他两手捏掐把玩着两个挺立的粉色乳首，感受着青年因为自己的举动瑟缩着耸起双肩。

年轻的Dante因为对方紧致内壁带来的难以言表的爽快与热度而暂停了自己的动作，他咬牙忍下被绞的差点射精的冲动，然后重新开始凶狠地捅入，抽送。

Nero觉得自己的内脏都因Dante的楔进挤压成了一团，还来不及体会这令人战栗的快感，就被又忽然被Dante拽着双腿，从Vergil的怀里拖到了对方的胯间，那又重新勃起的阴茎蹭着他的侧脸。

他偏过头小口小口的舔舐着Vergil阴茎的柱身，软糯的穴口随着Dante硕大阴茎的律动开合收缩，滑腻的白浊被因快感而渗出大量的肠液稀释，随着对方的每一次顶撞和搅动发出淫靡的水声。

身体的记忆和本能完全复苏，Nero屈服于快感，舒张着自己的肌肉，随着年轻半魔抽插的节奏摇摆自己的腰胯，小腿夹紧对方的身侧，在耸动中磨蹭着Dante侧腹那里的皮肤，对他欲予欲求。

这感觉舒服得大脑都要融化了，Nero闭上眼睛，鼻端萦绕的全是Dante和Vergil的气息，紧贴自己肌肤的汗湿皮肤又滑又凉，缓解了自身升起的燥热。年轻Dante的事务所闻起来也像是Dante的事务所，带着点披萨、草莓、肥皂、酒精、灰尘、清洁剂、玻璃的味道，有Dante和Vergil味道，闻起来有那两个最美好最疯狂的半魔的味道。

原本在后穴中抽插的又急又恨的性器慢了下来，Dante觉得这个姿势做的爽归爽快，可太久了就又觉得没有意思，想换个花样，于是放缓了速度，忍着不舍把阴茎抽了出来。

Nero此刻已经被操得快感上头，身体里欲壑难填，后穴一张一合，不住的吸吮挽留，一心只求他继续插送，不要停下。

“Dante，嗯——Dan，Dante，啊，啊，Un-cle——”Nero在Vergil的裤腿上蹭掉即将流进眼睛里的汗水，他吸着鼻子，一口一口急促地倒气，平日里质地脆薄的声音此刻像是被晒化了的糖，拖着黏答答的尾音，落在被呼唤的人的耳朵里，听着就觉得痒。

他吃力地抬起酸软的腰部，用软滑的臀缝磨蹭着对方的阴茎，却毫无收获，对方无动于衷的仿佛他不过是电视屏幕里呈现出的影像，不可触碰。Nero发出一声委屈而泄气的低吼，把头扭向一旁的Vergil，伸出舌头主动去舔舐粗大的阴茎，他竭力伸长舌头，以至于舌根都感到撕扯的轻微疼痛，从柱身一路舔到囊袋，留下湿淋淋的水痕，“啊，父——亲，嗯，啊Da-d—”最后的拖长的音节被捅进喉咙的性器打断。

“哇哦。”年轻的Dante终于回神，他心有余悸的挑眉，挠了挠耳朵，还觉得似乎有什么东西残留在自己的耳蜗里，“他到底是什么？”

“嗯——不清楚，或许是魅魔？”Vergil把一个舒爽的长叹伪装成思索的沉吟，平复了一下呼吸后才缓缓咬牙说道。

“我以为那是骗——”这次没能把话说完的人轮到Dante了，已彻底被烧干理智的Nero为了缓解体内难以忍耐的痒意，摸索着握住对方挺立的火热阴茎塞进了自己湿滑红嫩的后穴。他包裹着Vergil性器的喉咙正在痉挛，发出几近窒息的哽咽，伸出双腿环住年轻半魔精瘦的腰部，带着对方撞上自己体内最敏感的地方，用湿热遍布褶皱的肌肉绞紧血脉贲张的性器。

这是Dante近二十年的生命中，第一次差点脱口而出，Vergil，你说的对！他咽下溜到嘴边的话，心想，嗯，应该就是个魅魔了。

两人配合默契地一上一下的操干着Nero的嘴巴与后穴。随着Dante突然发力的撞击，Vergil的阴茎猛然深入，浑圆的龟头戳到了Nero酸痛的喉管，然后一路滑向更深处，泄出一些腥涩的精液，银色短发的青年发出了介于呕吐和呛咳的含糊声音。

“呃——咳咳，呃——”

Vergil抽出自己的性器，把带出来的少许白浊擦在Nero赭红色的下唇和稚气的鼻头上。

刚刚沉溺快感，被操得分不清现实和幻觉的Nero已经在两个年轻人一系列粗暴的举动回过神来，疼痛和窒息让他先是觉得有点委屈，眨眨眼睛，看清了眼前的两个半魔的模样，他抿起嘴角，忍住心底蔓延出的细微的失望。

“我不是——啊！”Nero沙哑的反驳被一个坏心眼的顶撞击碎，他咬着牙，重新闭紧嘴巴。他们流溢的魔力交织在一起，那些寒冷的，温暖的，炙热的触感瞬息万变，让Nero哆哆嗦嗦的攥皱了床单。

“你不是什么。”Vergil俯身，扳着对方的下巴，手掌摩挲着那些细软的胡茬，拇指抠开抿起的嘴唇，露出两排相错咬合的利齿，忽然放大的脸庞倒映在发光的金色虹膜上。

Nero不知道自己此刻已频临魔人化，他只知道那些射进自己体内的粘稠液体涨满了小腹，而恶魔的身体正出于本能的蚕食着这些“能量”，那感觉就像液体通过黏膜融进血管，只等到最后渗透体内的每一处，随后凝固把自己的躯体撑裂开。

不知道他的本来样貌是什么样子，不过只是这样也不错，Vergil心不在焉地想，唯一的不足就是嘴已经不能再用了。

“出来。”于是他对Dante说。

“拒接别人的盛情邀约很不礼貌。”目前最年幼的斯巴达后裔不满地瞪了一眼自己兄长，但当他的目光锁定在Nero的脸上，露出了笑容，“嗯？你还挺有趣啊！”他眨眨眼睛，试图伸手去碰那那双野兽一样的金色眼瞳，Nero不明所以地连忙闭紧双眼。

“出来。”Vergil又一次命令道。

Dante撇撇嘴，又狠狠地顶撞了两下，让身下的青年皱眉发出两声短促哭喘，才不情愿的退出来。

随着硕大性器的离开，Nero终于在快感和痛楚止息的时间里重新找回神智和呼吸。短发的青年觉得自己像是从水里捞出来的一样，头发被汗水浸透，软趴趴的塌下来。牙齿不知道什么时候划破了口腔内壁，伤口带来的疼痛和血的味道在舌尖游走，他这才发现自己的异常。

啊，怪不得。Nero释然的同时又有些头疼地想。

“你们还想干嘛？”他嗓音喑哑。

Vergil和Dante看过来的眼神让Nero的皮肤上升起一次渴求的刺痛，他悲哀的意识到自己注定无法拒绝任何时间，任何时空里的双生子的任何要求。

两个年轻的半魔用行动作为回答，年长的那个从Nero的背后把他紧紧抱住，一并缓缓躺倒在床垫上。

面朝上躺在Vergil的身上这件事一点也不陌生，但是当对象换成了一个比自己看起来要纤细一些的年轻Vergil的时候，Nero还是从心底涌起一阵犹豫。于是从肩胛骨生出的半透明翼手轻轻抚过Vergil的胸口，隔着布料带来惬意的凉爽温度，它们支住床垫，承载了自己大半部分的重量。

Nero强忍着羞耻，手臂从膝窝下穿过，掰开自己的是双腿，露出的被操的一时半会儿无法合拢的红肿穴口，展露给逼近自己的年轻Dante，后穴在翕动间，红艳的肠肉推挤出一些黏稠的精液。

“嗯——”Nero哆嗦着咽下Vergil重新插入时带来的酥麻快意，他头倚在对方的肩窝上。手臂用力将自己打的更开，等待着另一根阴茎的入侵。

但当Dante粗大性器的浑圆龟头不管不顾地直接撞上穴口的时候，Nero因撕裂的疼痛而畏缩了一下。他还是太紧了，紧缩的后穴拒绝着另一个异物的进入。Nero放开一条腿，让Dante在自己手指的帮助下缓缓挤进了温暖的身体。

随着第二根阴茎的入侵，仿佛要被彻底撕裂和贯穿的可怕痛楚也一英寸一英寸的袭来，Nero腹部的肌肉不自觉的收紧抽搐，泛着光泽的胸腔急促地起伏着，他大睁着眼睛，用几乎扭断脖子的角度把头后仰。

刚开始他是不愿意出声，现在是疼得叫都叫不出来。

他的穴口被两个硕大的阴茎完完全全的撑开扯裂，粗热的性器就如同它们的主人一样，自作主张又蛮横无理的挤进湿热的甬道，把每一寸空间都占满，火辣辣的胀痛与撕裂感。

Nero的内壁火热紧致，软肉一圈圈包覆着两人的粗长性器，勒的极紧，年轻的双子被紧缩的后穴挤压的疼痛大过了舒爽。

“放，松。”Vergil皱眉，不满地捏着Nero的髂腰肌命令道，但语气却是缓的。

“不要夹的这么紧。”Dante抚摸了一把那剪得短短的汗湿头发，宣告着他短小精悍的耐心就此告终，不管不顾又往里挤了几英寸。

“呃——”Nero倒抽了口冷气，意识到恐怕这已经是双子体贴的极限了，于是强忍着不适，咬牙用手抚慰起自己因疼痛软下去的性器，那种舒服的感觉一层层传来，放松着身上每一块绷紧的肌肉。

Dante觉得绞紧自己和Vergil的后穴稍稍松懈了力度，便趋前缓缓顶弄起来。自己细腻皮肤的一侧摩擦着兄弟的柱身，更多的部分则被湿热的肉壁按摩吸嘬，那种压迫感是双倍的，快感也是双倍的，把对方折腾成这样带来的得意和满足情绪同样也是双倍的。他抽空瞥了一眼自己的兄长，果然对方的目光中也透露着跟自己相同的想法。

斯巴达的长子随着自己弟弟的动作，找准节奏，一前一后的缓缓抽插，两人浑圆坚硬的龟头，青筋虬起的柱身在窄窄的甬道内上下交错折腾。

强大的自愈能力使得被强行撑致极限的胀痛和撕裂感渐渐消失，在Dante和Vergil无缝衔接的戳刺冲撞中，Nero感觉仿佛自身的所有神经都集中在了后穴，每一英寸的黏膜内壁都敏感，不由自主的淌出湿滑的肠液方便两个年轻半魔的索取，纵容着两个硕大性器的进犯。

但是从内壁传来的酥麻痒意却又怎么都觉得不够，只希望他们能一下能比一下操的再狠一些。

他再也撑不住自己的身体，掰不开双腿，发光的翼手消失了，他瘫在Vergil的怀里，在两人无休止的顶弄操干中身子滑向床垫。

“嗯啊，哈啊啊……”Nero皱眉哭喘着，一手持续抚慰着自己，一手拉住Dante的手腕，用舌头卷上对方的两指带进口中，用锋利的牙齿轻轻啃咬。

他勉强睁开眼睛，Vergil和Dante的年轻的脸庞如此迫近，那鲜明锐利的严整美貌，让人仅需一眼就可以永远的烙印在眼底。Nero仅剩的最后一丝清，也只能用来腹诽，Dante就他妈的是个骗子，他和Vergil当年也他妈的好看了。

这么想着，Nero便捉住Vergil右手的两根指头，也送进自己嘴里，他用上面的嘴巴模仿着下面的嘴，把两人四指含得更深，用长长的舌舔舐吮吸。

“唔——哈！咳咳咳咳……”突然抽出来的手指弄的Nero嗓子不舒服的咳嗽了几声。

斯巴达的双子被Nero撩拨得心中涌起一股火焰，心中不约而同的冒出这样一个想法，这么契合他们的恶魔恐怕以后都再不会遇到了，这大概是最初也是最后的一次。

两个年轻的半魔就怀抱着这种未明的不甘情绪，一个搂着Nero的胸口上下顶送，一个掐着手感极好的髂腰肌不停抽插，他们两个每一下都捅得极深，像是要把两颗鼓胀卵囊都一起塞进后穴。私处毛发被对方股间漏出的淫液搞得一片湿滑，银白色的耻毛粘连在两瓣被撞的红肿的屁股上，非常下流淫糜。

“呃，啊啊—啊——”对Nero来说，快感与痛楚糅杂的感觉太可怕了，一下接着一下，甚至大脑还没能做出反应，下一波已经劈头盖脸的拍下来，就是好像身体与意志脱节，就像被困进了一个梦中。梦境里有Dante和Vergil，但是他们都不再认识自己了，这件事将Nero逼疯，但是他们三人又抵死缠绵，无穷无尽的肉欲，无穷无尽的快感，仿佛真的相爱一样。

Nero睁开湿润的眼睛，所有景象的轮廓都是模糊的，悬浮在空中的倒计时又熄灭了一个指针，仅存的一片花瓣成为了一颗遥不可及的星星。他吃力地把手伸向空中，祈祷时间可以走的快点，结束自己的痛苦，又希望这时间走的慢点，自己可以再看一看年轻的Dante和Vergil。然后他的手被迅速的拉下，牢牢扣住。

年轻的Dante和Vergil用一种暴虐鲜明的锐利快感，将年长的他们教给自己对于性爱的全部认知统统撕烂捣碎。这快感是难以形容的，唯一近似的感觉就是燃烧，而这火焰是从内向外蔓延的，最先死去的就是自己的大脑和心脏，它们被快感烧得失去了作用，然后骨骼，血肉，皮肤，甚至发尖，都在熊熊欲火的舔舐下皱缩，痉挛。备受煎熬的Nero就在这折磨中无助地耸动着身体，笨拙而艰难的抚慰着自己，不停地哭泣，不停地喘息，而那些破碎的低吟都在呼唤着他两位年长的英俊爱人。

“Dan，嗯——Dante，父啊，亲，Vergil——呃啊，Dad——”

在绝望中Nero终于侥幸跟上了两人抽插律动的节奏，双手努力配合着两人的动作，用力地捋动按摩着自己肿胀的阴茎，挤压饱满鼓胀的囊袋。平和狭长的双眉因快感和痛楚而皱起，他闭上金色的眼睛，不住颤动的纤长睫毛投下细细的阴影，泪水从眼角滚落至耳边。

“嗯————”当精液喷溅在他的手背和Dante汗湿的腹肌上，Nero的后穴因这强烈的刺激而急速收缩痉挛，湿滑软热的内壁像是有了生命一样吮吸蠕动着取悦两位双子的滚烫性器。

那汇聚成而后彻底爆发的快感终于决堤倾泻而下，年轻的Dante和Vergil再也无法坚持，将他们的阴茎埋进对方身体的深处，一人一边的咬着对方的脖子射了出来。

高潮过后他们三人用一种松散的姿势倒在一起，等两位双子悉数射尽并且找回呼吸后，他们依旧没有退出来，而是依旧用力地来回磨蹭脆弱的内壁，翻搅着其中的黏稠精液。Nero的体内一片泥泞软糯，让人沉迷的温度和触感，使得Dante和Vergil都不想第一出去。

“呃啊——恩啊———”

Nero脸颊涨得通红，血管在额头上跳动，流出的泪水把金色的虹膜泡得闪闪发光，他嘴唇翕动，却只能从锋利的齿间挤出轻轻的气音。他双手别分掐着两人的手臂，指甲陷进了肉里，可以闻到似有若无的血气，纯粹生理电流带来强烈刺激让他无法行动，无法思考，只觉得自己的身体像是如同被吹得饱满，抵达张力极限的气球，只要再给予任何碰触，下一瞬便会分崩离析。

所有的碰触和抽插都变成了一种持续的折磨，这性事犹如漫长的凌迟。当Nero以为自己就要被他们两个活活折腾死的时候，年轻的斯巴达双子终于减缓了速度，他们似乎总算是玩得尽兴满意。其中的一个先抽身出去，然后是第二个，两位半魔谨慎的搂着Nero把他放在床垫上。

不过这些Nero都不知道了，他无法说话，浑身哆嗦着，依旧哭得倒不过气来，意识在身体的上方漂浮，只是蹙眉缓缓闭起眼睛，把头歪向一旁。

Dante和Vergil从地板上捡起自己的衣服重新穿好，Nero也躺在一片狼藉之中，慢慢恢复了一些意识。情欲退场，冰冷的潮湿感觉愈发清晰，黏腻的精液从一时半会儿无法合拢的红肿后穴一股股的淌出，浸湿了臀缝，大腿和床单。他勉励抬起沉重的眼皮，看见漂浮在空中的计时器最后花瓣已经开始变得暗淡了。

终于要回去了，Nero不禁如释重负地想。

“衣服。”他清了清嗓子，低声说。

被抛过来的蓝色大衣摔在Nero的脸上。他没脾气的把大衣拉下来，简单盖在自己的身上。

“……一会儿见。”整个人松懈后，一些不该说的话就不由得从他的口中含糊的泄露出来。

“嗯？什么？”斯巴达的双生子听见了他的声音，又重新回到他的身边，Dante被勾起了好奇，把脸凑Nero，在他一旁的Vergil同样皱起了眉头。

“你的身体，它在变浅。”斯巴达的长子忽然开口了，他靠过去从大衣下扯出Nero的左臂，用肘部挤开Dante，愤怒地说，“你做了什么！”

“什么叫我做了什么？！”Dante的肋骨被顶的生疼，他恼火地推回去，“你怎么不问问自己刚刚做了什么？”

“别他妈的吵了，你们两个死小鬼，”Nero本来快要陷入昏睡，结果硬是被两人吵得头疼起了脾气，他恼火地咋舌，“爽完了就他妈的赶紧滚去干活儿。”

斯巴达的双子一起扭过头来不满地瞪向他。

“呃……我得走了。”Nero眯缝着眼睛，有些后怕的往一旁挪了挪，换上了一种不太确定的安慰语气，“我们还会再见的，很快……大概？”

“说谎， ** **You are a terrible liar**** 。”双子异口同声地说。

Nero对此没有回答，只是看着空中的最后一片花瓣熄灭，在意识彻底中断前，他撇着嘴，用鼻子哼笑了一下。

****+++++++++++++++++++++** **

****

Nero再次醒过来时候，发现自己合衣躺在事务所的二楼卧室的床垫上，窗外已是暮色四合。他喉咙苦涩，带着撕裂的疼痛，尼禄先是摸了摸自己的牙齿，确认清晨穿在身上的衣服完好无损后，不由得松了口气。他谨慎而缓慢地坐起来，这样才不会发出痛苦的呻吟，身上每一块正在尖叫的肌肉提醒着自己，记忆中的一切并非梦境。唯一令他感到欣慰的是，时空穿越应该是无法把不属于这个时间里的东西带回来的，这就省去了他洗澡清洁时不必要的尴尬。

这时Nero听到楼下大门传来锁钥咬啮的声音，他瞪着地板，就像他可以看见门口两个正互相挖苦嫌弃的半魔一前一后走进事务所。

一阵突如其来的怒火席卷而来，疼痛都不再重要了，Nero跳起来，冲出房间，跑下楼梯，这一刻他相信只要自己想，他就能够把Dante和Vergil都杀了，再亲手埋掉！

“你们他妈的两个混蛋！”短发的年轻人迈下最后一阶楼梯，朝正往厨房冰箱里塞东西的两个半魔咆哮着，“你们他妈的早就知道了，却一直没有告诉我！”

“嗨，你回来了？”Dante被从天而降的斥责吓了一跳，他转头看向对方，说话前先露出一个欣喜又困惑的笑，“呃……知道什么？”

“别他妈的装蒜，你们两个清楚我说的是什么！”Nero磨牙低吼着。

“怎么了？”Vergil关上冰箱的门，看过来的视线沉着冷淡，其中隐藏着一丝担忧，“发生了什么事？”片刻的停顿后，他的目光转向自己的手足，“Dante，你又做了什么。”

“你是聋了还是瞎了，听不到Kid说的是‘你们两个’吗，你觉得这里没有你的份儿吗？还有，我这一整天都不得不带着你这个累赘买东西，你是一直闭着眼睛才看不到我就站在你的身边？”Dante立刻反唇相讥。

“你哪里来的自信，觉得自己其他时候做的错事不会惹Nero生气。”Vergil不为所动地继续指责。

“你又哪里来的自信，觉得这次不是因为你。”

Nero的怒火就在双子无休无止的斗嘴中消磨殆尽了，愤怒退却，疲惫和疼痛又重新落回身上，他这才发现自己的双腿在打哆嗦，于是撑住楼梯的扶手，把大半的体重都移上去。Dante和Vergil的困惑看起来……跟真的一样。这让他也同样不解地蹙眉，垂在体侧的右手轻轻蜷起，拇指来来回回抠弄其他手指的指甲盖，他想起之前被妮蔻和佛利欧拉着看的爆米花电影，里面的那套什么多元宇宙，平行世界的垃圾鬼话搞得他睡眼惺忪，而现在却又神奇的被记起。

“到底发生了什么事？Kid？”Dante忽然把头转向Nero严肃地问道，好像他已经打定主意今晚都准备不再跟Vergil说一句话了。

“Nero，出了什么事。”Vergil朝始终站在楼梯口的儿子走过去。

一种自己又搞砸了什么事的不安在Nero的肚子里膨胀，让那里的皮肤阵阵发紧。

“说起来，你今天去哪儿了？”双子中年幼的那个放下手里的食材也靠过来，“上午醒来的时候，你就不在事务所了，早饭没有做，也没有像往常一样留下便签，我们很担心。”

“我们搜寻了你的魔力也完全没有感应，你简直就像消失了。”双子中的兄长继续道，“你离开卡普雷特却没有告诉我们，这可不像你。”

所以……他们是真的没有那段记忆……Nero先放空了一阵大脑，才迟缓地思忖，所以……自己遇到的那对双胞胎并不是眼前这两位高大英俊的半魔……是陌生的Dante和Vergil，是见鬼的平行世界，或是该死的多元宇宙里的斯巴达双生子。

现在Nero觉得没有任何人可怪，没有任何借口可讲，所有的错都在他一人身上。我他妈的要把这件事带进坟墓！他惨兮兮地下定决心。

于是短发的青年出了一口长气，镇定地说，“没有，什么事都没有，我，我一直在楼上睡觉，然后……我做了，做了一个恶梦。什么事都没有。”

Nero不等两位半魔的回复便转身上楼，他准备像往常一样先去简单洗漱一下，再来做晚饭。但他还没能走上第三个台阶，就被忽然勾住的后衣领扯得一个踉跄，直接摔进了Dante和Vergil的双臂中。他听见两位年长的半魔非常默契的，同时用一种令自己心生警觉的轻快语调说。

“说谎， ** **You are a terrible liar**** 。”

——END——

附录：各位施主慈悲为怀，切勿询问作者，问就是键盘（。）


End file.
